The Way The Wind Blows
by Hannah1123
Summary: What would have happened if Jake had imprinted on Bella
1. Chapter 1

_"Jacob" I breathed. The answering rumble deep in his chest sounded like a chuckle. _I looked deep into his eyes and he looked into mine. We both just stood there and everyone around us was staring. He looked away and it took me a second to realize what happened. Jacob had imprinted but it wasn't what I had feared he didn't imprint with another girl he imprinted with _me_.

. . .

After another thirty minutes or so the rest of the pack left and Jake dove into the forest after them. In a minute or so he was back again this time in human form "I should take Bella home" Edward and Jake both said. Edward stopped talking but Jacob continued " Ah I don't exactly have a car with me but... Hey Bella have you ever ridden on a wolf before?" he asked. "No Jake I have not" I giggled. It was a very stupid idea I thought but I didn't want to let Edward take me home and have just silence. So I took Jake's offer and he said "Wait one second" in about a minute he was back in wolf form. "He wants me to tell you to get on and to hold on tight." Edward whispered.

Jake's P.O.V

This was awesome I was with Bella in the middle of the night in wolf form and she was ridding on my back.

Since I was in my wolf form I could here everyone's thoughts very loudly.

Sam wasn't very happy right now.

**Jacob what were you thinking why didn't you follow the pack back to La Push. **Sam yelled.

**Well I didn't honestly want my Bella to have to ride in a car home with that leech.** I replied

**Is Bella with you now? **Sam asked.

**Yes she sure is I am just taking her home and when I get there I'm going to put her in her bed she fell asleep on me.** I added and after I didn't here anything else from Sam.

"... Jacob..." Bella muttered. Did I wake her I hope I didn't. "... My Jacob..." She muttered again. I checked to see if she was still asleep good thing she was. I just about had her to bed when she woke up. "Where am I. Oh hey Jake how did you get here?" She asked.

"Bella I carried you home and you fell asleep on my back." I murmured. "Jake is there anyway that I can get you to stay out of that fight?" She whispered.

"Well if you really want me to then I guess I will but only for you honey. You need to go to bed." I kissed her and I opened her front door and left. When I got home my dad was waiting for me.

"Hey Jake Sam called he said you would be out a little longer. Where did you go?" He asked.

"I had to take Bella home." I answered. I expected him to blow a gasket like a normal father but he was totally cool with it I went into my room and made myself comfy on my bed in minutes I was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

It has been two weeks since I last saw Edward it has also been two weeks since he and his family fought Victoria to keep me safe. After they defeated Victoria they left Forks, WA and moved to who knows where leaving me and my new boyfriend Jacob by ourselves.

"Morning Dad I am just going to go straight to La Push to see Jake and will probably be down at his house all day. Is that okay" I asked. I have not told Charlie about me and Jake yet but me and Jake are going to tell him this afternoon when he got off work.

"Sure Bells. Say what happened to Cullen didn't you say he Dumped you?" He asked.

" He and his family moved off to who knows where." I replied

" Now that's something. What about you and Jake you seem to be hanging out a lot more."

"Oh no no me and Jake are just friends... Well I gotta go see ya later Dad." I said as I walked out the door Charlie seemed to ask a lot of questions about me and Jake lately I'm glad me and Jake are going to tell him soon so that I don't have to lie to him anymore.

Jake's P.O.V

Today was the day Bella and I were finally going to tell her father about **US **I was a little nervous so I asked Bella if she wanted to go to the beach and take a walk for a while she told me that she got a new job and that Charlie would be getting off work soon and that we needed to tell him or it's just going to get harder to keep our secret. So we got in her old red pick up and drove over to her house her dad was already home and we went inside. When we got in we heard Charlie say "Hey Bells your home early did something happen at Jake's." I spoke first "Um no Charlie me and Bella have some thing to tell you." I said nervously he sat down and looked at Bella with a weird expression on his face.


End file.
